


A Princess and a Frog

by fivefootnothing



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivefootnothing/pseuds/fivefootnothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two members of the TARDIS crew find themselves in the midst of a fairy tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Princess and a Frog

"...and that," said the frog, "is why you must make the attempt to kiss me."

Silence lingered for the longest of moments, Erimem's expression blank and unreadable.

The frog settled on his haunches, his front feet tapping together at the toes in a strangely familiar, nervous gesture. "Erimem, you know I wouldn't make the request if I didn't believe it important."

She shook her head, quickly dismissing any suggestion of her unsuitability or her fear. "I'm not afraid of kissing you."

The frog ambled closer, slipping along the rail of the balcony with unnatural ease to lay against Erimem's elbow. "Then why the hesitation?"

"Can't you ask Peri to do it?"

"The bioprint transfer of DNA must be from a personage of royal blood. Or so it was explained to me by the, ah, unfortunate tech who was forced to conduct the genetic transformation. And the transfer must be done before the stroke of midnight, else I remain an amphibian for the rest of my life." He stared up at her, a tinge of blue still visible in his great, glassy eyes, a reminder of the man the frog once was, and wished to be again. "Please?"

"It's all very well for you but--"

The frog flicked his tongue at Erimem's ear, snatching up a stray insect and gobbling it down greedily. "Sorry," he said, between smacks of his wide, wide mouth. "Hadn't realised how peckish I was." He swallowed, bulbous eyes dipping down deep into his head for a moment.

She couldn't submit the Doctor to a lifetime of bug-eating! Erimem sighed and scooped the frog into her palm. "Just one kiss?" One ridiculous kiss?

The frog nodded.

She pressed her lips upon the top of the frog's tiny head and lay him on the balcony floor. It wasn't a terribly long kiss, in the history of kiss length measurement, though there still remained a hint of fondness behind it. A moment later, in the frog's place stood the Doctor, leaning forwards with his arms crossed along the balcony rail.

"It's worked!" he exclaimed, tone suggesting that he wasn't entirely sure that it would. Though now Erimem had turned away from him and shielded her eyes with her hands.

"Yes, it's worked," Erimem said, head angled in the opposite direction as the Doctor. "But it's as I've feared, Doctor. You're...well...you're..."

"Yes?"

"Naked."

"Ah. That explains the spot of, um, chill."

"Wait for me here. I'll fetch a towel," said Erimem briskly, trying to stifle her laughter but failing.

Perhaps she'll also fetch Peri, for she wouldn't believe what had actually happened unless she saw it for herself.

Still, Erimem thought with a smirk as she hurried into the mansion, she really hadn't received such a bad view of things, at all.


End file.
